1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headgear frame for a sewing machine for embroidering the peripheral portion of a headgear.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional headgear frame 100 for a sewing machine is provided, for example, with a receiving frame 101 formed into a cylindrical shape and a holding band 102 having a belt shape, as shown in FIG. 5.
When a headgear 1 is to be embroidered, first of all, the receiving frame 101 of the headgear frame 100 is mounted on the (not-shown) set jig. The headgear 1 is fitted on the outer circumference of the receiving frame 101 and is then clamped and fixed on its outer circumference by the holding band 102 of the headgear frame 100.
At this time, one end 102a of the holding band 102 is hinged at a position apart from the receiving frame 101 to the side of the outer circumference, whereas the other end 102b of the holding band 102 is hooked at a position apart from the receiving frame 101 to the side of the outer circumference. As a result, the vicinities 1b of the left and right ends of the headgear 1, which are held by the vicinities of the one end 102a and the other end 102b of the holding band 102, are not sufficiently held so that they easily float from the receiving fame 101 and wrinkle. Since embroidered patterns are not neatly formed unless the vicinities 1b of the left and right ends of the headgear 1 are sufficiently tensed, the wrinkles must be smoothed out, which requires experience and takes a long time.